swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marten
ist die Hauptsiedlung der 57. Ebene Aincrads. Marten war ein Basislager, während die Front noch auf der 59. Ebene verweilte. Marten ist eine für ihre Restaurants bekannte Touristenattraktion. Beschreibung Marten ist eine Großstadt, in der es eine große Anzahl von kompakt gebauten Gebäuden und schmalen Gassen zwischen diesen gibt. Alle Gebäude in der Stadt haben rote Terrakotta-Ziegel-Dächer und sind zwei bis drei Stockwerke hoch - die ersten Stockwerke haben Spalten, welche meist Bögen formen. Die Böden der Stadt sind steinern und es gibt einen runden und weitläufigen Zentralpiazza mit einem Park, der den meisten Raum des Platzes einnimmt. Eine eher große Gotik-Kirche oder auch Kathedrale liegt auf der nördlichen Seite des Platzes, während der Rest des Piazzas von Läden, die sowohl von NPCs als auch von Spielern geführt werden, eingegrenzt wird. Der Bereich außerhalb Martens wird größtenteils von einem Grasland mit einigen kantigen, alten Bäumen eingenommen. Bedeutende Orte * Unbenanntes NPC Restaurant. * Kathedrale * Martens Piazza * yaMahaya Lodge Vergangenheit Aincrad Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen Asuna und Kirito kamen zu der Stadt, weil Asuna Kirito versprochen hatte, ihm ein Abendessen auszugeben, da er auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Jedoch wurde ihr Essen unterbrochen, als sie draußen einen Schrei hörten. Als sie Martens Piazza erreichten, bemerkten sie, dass eine Person, mit dem Hals in einer Lasche eines Seils aus dem zweiten Stock einer Kathedrale hing. Nachdem die Person starb und keine "Duell-Gewinner"-Benachrichtigung in der Umgebung auftauchte, begannen Asuna und Kirito, den Fall des mysteriösen Mords im AREA-Bereich zu untersuchen. Als sie den Mörder nicht auffinden konnten, durchsuchten die beiden die Menge nach Augenzeugen. Nachdem sie sich die Geschichte einer Augenzeugin namens Yolko angehört hatten, brachten sie sie zur yaMaha Loge, da sie sich weigerte, selber zu den niederen Ebenen zurückzukehren. Dann reisten Asuna und Kirito nach Algade um Agil die Mordwaffe untersuchen zu lassen. Am nächsten Morgen um 9 Uhr trafen sich Asuna und Kirito an Martens Plaza und begaben sich zu einem nahegelegenen Café, um zu frühstücken. Während sie aßen und diskutierten, schlug Kirito vor, eine Theorie über den DoT-Schaden (DoT = Damage over Time) zu testen und so verließen die beiden die Stadt. Nachdem sie bewiesen, dass das Pierce DoT in der AREA nicht möglich war, kehrten sie um 10 Uhr zu Yolko's Herberge zurück und begaben sich dann mit ihr in ein Restaurant, um privat mit ihr über den Fall zu reden. Als sie über das Schicksal der Goldener Apfel-Gilde erfahren hatten, führten sie Yolko zurück zur Herberge. Kirito und Asuna besprachen ihre übrigen Meinunen darüber, wie sie als nächstes vorgehen konnten und entschieden danach, Heathcliff zu kontaktieren und um Hilfe zu bitten. Sie reisten daraufhin wieder nach Algade, um ihn zu treffen. Nachdem Schmitt Asuna und Kirito darum gebeten hatte, sich mit Yolko zu treffen, bevor er ihnen verriet, wo sich Grimlocks Laden befand, brachten die beiden Schmitt zu Yolkos Zimmer in der yaMaha Lodge in Marten. Als Yolko (scheinbar) in dem Zimmer von einem Spieler mit Kapuze getötet wurde, sprang Kirito aus dem Fenster, um das Dach des Gebäudes gegenüber der Herberge zu erreichen und begann, dem Spieler nachzujagen. Jedoch nutzte der Spieler einen Teleport-Kristall, bevor Kirito ihn erreichen konnte, und wegen dem 5-Uhr-Läuten der Glocke hörte er nicht, wohin sich der Spieler teleportierte. Nach Kiritos Rückkehr zu der Herberge fragte er Schmitt, wo sich Grimlocks Laden befand und ob er ihm die Namen der Goldener Apfel-Mitglieder notieren könnte. Danach brachten Asuna und Kirito Schmitt zurück zu dem Hauptquartier seiner Gilde auf der 56. Ebene. Gallerie Marten restaurant.png|Ein Restaurant in Marten. YaMahaya lodge.png|Die yaMahaya Lodge in Marten. Marten rooftops.png|Die Dächer von Marten. Marten's plaza in the evening.png|Martens Piazza am Abend. Marten church's towers.png|Die Türme von Martens Kathedrale. Marten fountain at night.png|Der Springbrunnen auf Martens Piazza bei Nacht mit der Kathedrale im Hintergrund. Marten's alleyway.png|Eine von Martens Gassen. 57th Floor's Labyrinth in the distance.png|Das Labyrinth in der Ferne von Marten. Trivia * In der Novel hieß es, Martens Piazza sei rund, doch im Anime wird er als Rechteck dargestellt. * Der Anime zeigt kein Teleport Gate auf Martens zentralem Piazza. Referenzen Navigation en:Marten es:Marten ru:Мартен pl:Marten Kategorie:Aincrad Orte Kategorie:Orte